Being a Uley Sequel
by Yukki-Kaname
Summary: Here it is you asked for it! Bella is getting married oh my! and She's pregnant with Embry's kid what can happen next to Bella. You think she would have smooth sailing now. Nope you are way wrong find out what happens along the w
1. The preparations and fights

**The preparations and fights  
****By: YukkiKaname  
Disclaimer: Again I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does  
A/N: You asked for it and here it is chapter one of the Sequel Being a Uley!  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day was sunny and warm I sat waiting for Embry to come back from his afternoon patrol. I still was living with my brother as me and Embry were making preparations on getting our own house and the whole wedding thing of course. Sam still wasn't talking to me yet he made Embry take extra patrols for punishment it went on until I was two months along. I gave up smoking when I found out I was pregnant.

I was now two months along I placed my hand on my stomach I had a little bump there now not a big one and I was excited about it. "You don't have to wait for Embry he has to take Jared's shift," Sam said. As he walked up the porch. "THAT IS NOT FAIR SAM WE HAD PLANS!" I yelled. "I don't care," Sam said. As he walked into the dining room. "SAMUEL LEE ULEY THAT IS TOTALLY UNFAIR JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE PISSED OFF THAT I GOT PREGNANT DON'T MEAN YOU CAN TAKE IT OUT ON HIM," I said. Sam growled at me "YES HE IS HE SHOULDN'T HAVE SLEPT WITH YOU," Sam yelled.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU KNOW IT IS NOT FAIR I CHOOSE THIS I WANTED THIS," I yelled. Emily came into the fight. "Sam, Bella knock it off both of you are acting immature about this Sam you had no right to make Embry do double shifts all the time and Bella you don't need to be egging your brother on, Sam get over it what is done is done," Emily said.

"I wish she never met him," Sam muttered. "Well too fucking bad Sam I did you are the one who brought them all out here, and news flash your not dad you never will be!" I said. Sam growled "If you have forgotten dear sister father left us!" Sam said. I started to tear up "Yeah I know that because of me I was a mistake to him and mom died 4 years after he left. Mom always blamed me for his leaving so thank you Sam for bringing those memories back!" I said.

I ran off crying I got in his truck and drove off. Sam cursed when he knew he hurt me and Emily had slapped him upside the head. It was true dad left us when I was 7 saying he couldn't take it anymore he couldn't be around a mistake he didn't want. So Sam was 16 when he took over to take care of me my brother and I were close but I did become a bitch later.

I drove to La Push Beach and walked all the way as far as I could tears still falling down my face I found a rocky cliff I climbed up it and sat down watching the waves come in and listening to the music of the ocean. Sam was searching for me now he had called Jared to take the rest of his patrol shift so Embry can leave. I let the tears fall freely as I soon winced from all the yelling and crying that was done.

I heard footsteps coming towards me I looked and saw Sam. "Bella," Same said. "Go away Sam I don't need you, I will move the hell out of Emily's house today I'll move in with Embry so than you can be happy," I said. Trying to fight the tears. Sam sighed he sat down next to me. "Bells I didn't mean what I said I am sorry I shouldn't be all mad at you and Embry I just wished you waited until at least your 18 years old or was out of college," Sam said.

"It just happened Sam it wasn't like we were planning on it I didn't want to be pregnant early either," I said. I started to cry again as he hugged me "Calm down you don't want to upset the baby," Sam said. Embry came running growling at Sam. I looked at Embry Sam let go and Embry took me in his arms. "Come on Bells you are staying at my house tonight, Emily already has your clothes packed for tonight," Embry said.

I nodded I laid my head on his shoulder. "Look Embry I won't give you extra patrols I am giving myself a reality check I know what is done is done I just couldn't come to terms with it. She is my little sister I raised her since I was 16 it hurts to see her all grown up pretty much," Sam said. Embry nodded "Well she don't need to be around a stressful place anymore she needs to be in a calm place and I am taking her to my house to calm down," Embry said.

I wasn't feeling good suddenly. "Let me down let me down!" I yelled. Embry let me down I quickly ran to the side and threw up. Sam and Embry frowned they knew it was pregnancy but they'd always feel bad because they couldn't do anything about it. I got up and walked to Embry as he took me back to his house. "Do I got to go to school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes you do you have been out of school for two weeks now you got homework to catch up on," Embry said. I gave him my cutest pouting face. Embry chuckled "It's not going to work honey," Embry said. "Darn it," I said. As we laid in his bed snuggled close to each other I fell asleep instantly in his arms.

The next morning I got dressed and went to school with Embry as he walked me to my locker carrying my book bag. "I could carry it myself," I said. "Nope," Embry said. He walked me to my first class kissing me goodbye as I sat in my class. Everyone was whispering about my engagement and me being pregnant.

At lunch time it got worse as one girl tripped me I started to fall and Kim caught me. "Bitch who the hell do you think you are tripping me," I yelled. The girl smirked "Bitch your such a slut I bet you don't even know who the father is," She said. "Bitch just because you're the biggest tramp in the whole world and now that I am pregnant don't mean I can't kick your little tramp ass," I said. We got face to face when the boys walked in.

Embry came to my side to pull me away. "That's right let your man that pity's you take you away," She said. Embry looked at her. "Don't think so highly of yourself just because you slept with almost every guy in this school sorry I wouldn't waist my time with a girl that is so loose a Volkswagen Bug can fit through," Embry said. That caused laughter and her face going so red in embarrassment.

Embry took me to our table and he bought me some new food since that stupid whore tripped me. We sat and ate lunch together laughing and talking about what we all were going to do after school. Once lunch was done we went to our other classes. Once our classes were done I was walking to my locker when the same bitch shoved me into the lockers.

"Just cause your man stood up for you don't mean I won't let you go without beating your ass," She said. It drew a crowd as I looked at her I was heated now. "BITCH THAT'S IT!" I yelled. She went to throw the first punch but I beat her to it. I laid a right upper cut as I kept going not letting her even try to touch me. Soon I felt being lifted away it was Jared and Paul grabbing me. Leah and Kim stood in front of me.

"Bitch have you not learned your lesson at lunch you worthless tramp?" Leah asked. The girl was bleeding from the lip and nose. As she backed away with her friends and they walked away. I was heated I struggled in their arms. Embry was running to me when he heard I was in a fight. Soon before he got to me I collapsed. "BELLA!" Embry and the others said.

~~~~~  
Please Review!


	2. The hormones and big news I mean big

**The hormones and big news I mean big  
****By: YukkiKaname  
Disclaimer: Again I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N: I want to give thanks to all who have reviewed my stories and put them as your favorite. I am glad you guys like my stories! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****When I awoke I saw white walls around me and an IV in my arm. I looked on my left to see Sam, Emily, Jared on one side and on my right was Embry, Jacob, and Paul on the other. "Embry," I whispered. Embry was at my side in no time. "Are you okay?" Embry asked. I nodded "You need anything little sis?" Sam asked. I shook my head no.

"You gave us a scare you been asleep for five hours," Embry said. "Five hours?" I asked. They nodded. Kim and Leah walked in with flowers for me. "You are awake that great to see," Leah said. "You gave Ginger a run for her money," Kim said. I sat up in bed. "What you mean?" I asked. "You don't remember?" Leah asked.

"A little bit I remember giving her an upper cut that's about it," I said. Leah told me everything that had happened. I was shocked but than again not really she deserved it for saying those things. The doctor came in "Ah Ms. Uley I see you are awake how you feeling?" The doctor asked. "Fine now when can I go home?" I asked. "You can go home tomorrow we are keeping you here for the night to make sure you are okay," The doctor said.

I nodded I wasn't going to fight with the doctor as I fell back to sleep. "Visiting hours are done at 9," The doctor said. "Can I stay?" Embry asked. The doctor nodded. As he left Embry sat at my side the whole time I was in the hospital. In the morning I was released and Embry walked me out and into his truck as I got in. "We have to go to the doctor's office today to see an ultra sound," I said. Embry nodded. "Okay," Embry said.

"Let's get you home first Sam will be glad to see you," Embry said. I nodded. As we drove to Emily's house I was happy to see my brother for once. Embry parked the truck and I got out and walked with him into the house. Sam came up to me and hugged me. "Hey little sis," He said. I smiled at my brother. "Hey bro we will be back later I don't want to be late for the doctor's appointment," I said. He nodded.

Embry and I left to the doctors appointment as we waited to get my ultra sound done. When it was our turn we walked in and I laid down as I waited for the jelly. "Congratulations your having triplets," The nurse said. "I'm having WHAT!" I yelled. Embry soon passed out. "Embry!" I yelled. "Don't worry he will come to just shocking news," The nurse said. I nodded. As Embry came to it. I kissed him hard "Let's go," I said.

We arrived back to Sam's house as they waited for us to come back. Embry was grinning from ear to ear he couldn't believe it triplets. "What the doctor say?" Emily asked. "Well you all got your hands full, I am having triplets," I said. Sam chocked on his water. "WHAT!" Sam yelled. I chuckled "Yeah hey it's not my fault," I said. Embry chuckled.

I went to my room with Embry as I laid down for my nap. Bout two more months passed by I was big as a watermelon now maybe a little bigger. I couldn't believe it my hormones kicked in big time as Embry had finally bought us the house of our dreams a six bedroom house, three bathrooms, and a big backyard. The house was a light yellow three story with a white picket fence around it.

Embry, and the others were moving things in and if I laid one finger on something I got yelled out. "EMBRY I AM FUCKING HUNGRY WHERE IS THE FOOD!" I yelled. Here came the hormones Embry dread it everyone did. "Here you go honey," Embry said. "I fucking asked for turkey not ham!" I yelled. Embry sighed "Honey we are out of turkey I will go to the store tomorrow and buy turkey," Embry said. I growled at him.

"I won't eat than since you think I am too fat anyways!" I said. I started to cry. "Honey I didn't say you were you are beautiful the way you are and that's why I love you," Embry said. I sniffed and hugged him tightly. We kissed and he picked me up and sat me on our brand new couch. "Now relax baby we are almost finished moving in things," Embry said.

About a few more hours they were done. I was yelling again "I AM SO FUCKING FAT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TO ME," I yelled at him. "Honey you are not fat you are pregnant there is a difference," Embry said. I smacked him across the face getting up wobbling my four month pregnant self to our room slamming the door and locking it. I soon winced in pain as I laid down on our kind size bed.

Embry came knocking on the door. "Bella please open up I didn't mean to say those things I am sorry I love you baby please open up," Embry said. Everyone had left when I was yelling again to avoid my wrath. I soon opened the door tears falling down my face. Embry hugged me tightly and kissed me hard and he picked me up and laid me on our bed.

"Tomorrow I will give you a foot massage and breakfast in bed," Embry said. I smiled "sounds good because my feet are hurting so bad," I said. Embry kissed me again and than pulled me close to him and we snuggled each other and we let sleep consume us both.

* * *

Review


	3. Finishing moving in and early pains

**Finishing moving in and early pains**

**By: YukkiKaname  
Disclaimer: Again I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When morning rose I woke up to hearing Embry's footsteps as he held a TV tray in his hands with orange juice milk 3 eggs 4 bacon stripes and hash browns. "Awe honey it smells so good," I said. I started to eat half of it than got sick he quickly grabbed a bucket so I could puke. I threw up most of what I ate.

"I so can't wait till I am done throwing up!" I complained. Embry chuckled and kissed my forehead as I finished what was left of my breakfast. Embry took my TV tray away and laid out my dress as I got into it I slipped on my flip flops and wobbled to the living room. "Need anything love?" Embry asked. "A back massage," I said. Embry nodded and rubbed my back.

After he finished he helped me up "Let's go see your brother and the others for a bit we still got a few more things to do," Embry said. I nodded as we walked out to the truck he helped me up into the truck as we drove to my brothers house. Sam and the others were standing outside when we pulled up. Sam came to my side and opened the door and helped me down.

"How's my sis feeling?" Sam asked. "Like a blimp and hungry," I said. "Well I made you food and you get first dibs the boys have to wait so why don't you go in and get your plate first," Emily said. I nodded. I wobbled my way into the house and grabbed a plate and went to grab my food first when suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach I winced.

I went back to getting my food when the pain shot through me again making me drop the plate as I went to my knees in pain. The plate shattered in pieces they all rushed in. Embry was right by my side. "Bella you okay?" Embry asked. "No it hurts Embry it hurts!" I yelled. "Get her to the hospital," Sam said. Embry and Emily helped me up carefully than Embry picked me up bridal style and got me to the truck.

As the others hopped in the back Emily got in the passenger side with me as Embry drove to the hospital I was wincing in pain tears falling like crazy. We got to the hospital and they rushed me into the ER as I was crying out in pain as another pain shot through me. I was in the ER for 4 hours as I was brought out and taking to a room.

The doctor came out and didn't have a happy face on him. "Well she and the babies are fine but she almost miscarried I have a bad feeling she will be delivering the babies at 6 or 7 months along," The doctor said. "Will she and the babies be okay if this happens?" Embry asked. "They will all have 50 percent chances of surviving the birthing so I want her on bed rest until she is 7 months along," The doctor said. Embry's heart flopped to his stomach.

"Can we see her?" Sam asked. Doctor nodded and told him what room as Embry dashed to my side I had a mask over my face to help me breathe I was pale as a ghost I looked so tired as I looked at Embry and them walking in. "Embry," I said softly. He grabbed my hand "How are you feeling love?" Embry asked. "Better than what I was feeling," I said.

"That's good," He said. He kissed my forehead "What did the doctor say?" I asked. Embry avoided that subject "Sam was worried about you," Embry said. I looked at him and glared "What did the doctor say Embry," I said. "You are on bed rest until you are 7 months along and he thinks you will give birth early as in 6 or 7 months along," Embry said. My eyes widen "Will the kids be okay?" I asked. "He said you four have a 50 percent chance of surviving the birth," Embry said.

I frowned tears started to form as Embry quickly hugged me and comforted me. "It's going to be okay," Embry said. Everyone left so me and Embry could talk as I cried in his arms for a little bit. "Embry I am scared I don't want to loose them or die," I said. "You are going to be fine do not worry I promise you that you will not die neither will the kids," Embry said.

I nodded and we held each other in our embrace it was going to be a hard 3 more months. I got released the next day as Embry took me home when I walked up the steps into my house everyone was there with flowers and food being cooked. I smiled as I sat on the couch "Welcome home sis," Sam said. I smiled "Thanks," I said. Embry brought me a plate of food.

I ate the plate full of food and than handed it to Embry "more please," I said. Embry smiled and kissed my forehead "Sure," He said. He got back up and got me another big plate of food. "Gee Bella you sure eat a lot," Jared said. That stopped me in my tracks. "YOU ARE SAYING I AM FAT!" I yelled. Jared gulped and Sam and Embry gave him a death glare. "THAT'S IT I AM NOT EATTING ANYMORE SINCE I AM SO FUCKING FAT!" I yelled. I got up though I wasn't suppose to and I went to my room slamming the bedroom door and locked it.

"You fucking idiot look what you did! Now I got to bust down our door to get in and calm her down," Embry yelled. "I didn't mean to say she's fat I was talking about how she eats as much as us guys," Jared said. "You better just leave before my sister comes back out and hits you with a frying pan," Sam said. Jared nodded and he left.

I was on our bed crying my eyes out as I heard the door being busted down and there came Embry and Sam to come comfort me. Soon I calmed down "You want to go back out there or go to bed?" Embry asked. "Sleep," I said. Embry nodded and softly kissed me as he and Sam tucked me in and they left the room.

"We will fix that in the morning," Sam said. Embry nodded. As they hung out a little bit more I just slept the night away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review please


	4. The decision

**The decision**

**By: YukkiKaname  
Disclaimer: Again I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up with the sun beating down on me. Embry was out patrolling I was confined to the bed and it pissed me off. Embry and I had to have had like six fights past two months. I was six months now and Sam or one of the boys would be there. Leah and Kim also came around to help out when they could.

I got up when Embry just came walking through the door. "Bella you need to be in bed! Paul why did you fucking let her up!" Embry yelled. "Excuse me I would like to stretch my fucking legs do you fucking know how bad I get cramped up in bed all fucking day!" I yelled. Embry growled "DO YOU WANT TO HAVE AN EARLY LABOR?" Embry yelled. I glared "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW FUCKING HARD IT IS TO BE PUT ON BED REST FOR 3 FUCKING MONTHS IT ISN'T FAIR!" I yelled.

Embry punched a wall. "DAMN IT BELLA YOU CAN GIVE BIRTH EARLY AND THAN YOU GUYS MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO SURVIVE!" Embry yelled. Paul seen Embry shaking and seen me wincing. "Whoa both of you stop, Bella do you need to get to the hospital?" Paul asked. Soon Embry noticed me wincing. I fell to the floor in pain screaming. Embry went to touch me "Don't touch me I want my brother now!" I yelled. Embry felt hurt as Paul got me up and to the truck "Let's go Embry we will call Sam on the way," Paul said.

I cried out in pain again holding my stomach as we got to the hospital my brother was right there yelling at Embry I was rushed to the ER. As they all waited Embry and Sam finished their fight two hours passed by quickly and I came out in a wheelchair tired than ever. "Don't stress her out don't fight with her next time she will be giving birth I just stopped the contractions that were hitting her hard," The doctor said.

They nodded "I want to go home now!" I said. "Bed rest still lady take the wheelchair to get you around the house so you are not cooped up in the bedroom," The doctor said. I nodded as Embry and Sam got me into the truck and we went back to our home. "Embry I want our wedding to be after the kids are born," I said. Embry agreed "Anything for you love," Embry said.

We got to the house and Sam helped me out and into the wheelchair as Jacob gotten a ramp for me to be able to move up and down on the stairs. As we got into the house I went to the kitchen to grab a snack and ate. I was happy that I was able to move around I was big as a beach ball and half and I hated looking like a fat person.

Embry came to my side and kissed me softly. "Want me to make you anything?" Embry asked. "Nope these snacks will do," I said. As I rolled myself to the table as everyone joined and sat with me to chit chat about things. "So Embry you are off patrol until Bella gives birth," Sam said. Embry nodded I smiled that made me happy my man off patrol till our babies are born.

"Just only cause she will be due anytime here within this month or next month hoping she'll last till 8 months along," Emily said. I nodded "That would be great but we all know it won't happen," I said. Embry sighed softly "We can only hope," Embry said. I nodded as I finished eating my snacks. "Can u get me more please?" I asked. Embry nodded and got up and got me another plate of food.

I ate that one too all up as we sat and talked for a couple hours soon I was really tired and crabby. "Let's get you to bed," Embry said. I nodded "Alright guys let's go Jared you patrol first switch out with Jacob at 4 am Paul patrolling tomorrow at 9pm until 4 am than I will come switch with you," Sam said. They all nodded and did what Sam said.

Embry laid me in bed as I instantly fell asleep he took off my shoes and my pants and shirt slipping me into my pregnant pajamas on. Embry locked the door when everyone left than he joined me in bed as we slept through the night.

Another month had passed by I was now 7 months along so the worry of me being 3 months early was passed by. Sam was at the house while Embry left to go get us some lunch I was feeling like chicken and tacos so he went out to get it as Sam came to baby sit me. "I don't need a freaking babysitter I am 17 years old I think I am good at watching myself," I said.

"You are close to giving birth baby sis you are going to be watched," Sam said. I growled as I walked to get a drink of milk. "You don't need to be walking Bella," Sam said. I rolled my eyes "Bite me Sam I need to walk," I growled. Sam growled back. "Get your ass in bed!" Sam said. Embry was just walking in when I went to hit my brother I cried out in pain. "EMBRY!" I yelled.

Embry and Sam rushed to my side. "Bella you okay? Let's get you to bed," Embry said. I cried out in pain and than cursed "Hospital now my water broke!" I yelled. Embry freaked as he got me up and into the truck. Sam drove back to his house where the boys were and Emily. "Let's go Bella's water broke," Sam yelled. They jumped into Sam's truck.

As Embry and I were in the delivery room I was screaming in pain Embry held my hands as they got me prepared to deliver the triplets. I cried out when each contraction hit. It was an hour before I had to push I started screaming as I gripped Embry's hands tightly. "Okay Bella get ready to push again," The doctor said. I cried out as the contraction hit and he yelled for me to push.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Review please


	5. The Births and Survival

**The births and survival  
****By: YukkiKaname  
Disclaimer: Again I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.  
A/N: Yeah if you ever gave birth to a little bundle of Joy you know the pain you went through giving birth.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

I pushed with all my might Embry encouraging me along as I cried out in pain again. I pushed had to be six times and the first baby was born crying and screaming "First one is a baby boy keep going Bella you are doing great," The doctor said. I was sweating so bad I was drenched from head to toe in sweat I swear. "You are doing great Bella you gave us a boy," Embry said.

I screamed in pain as another contraction hit and I pushed with all my might soon I fell backwards onto the bed my breathing was getting really ragged. "Get an oxygen mask on her we might have to do an emergency c-section, be prepared," The doctor said. Embry frowned worried about me. "I - I can't do it," I said. "Yes you can Bella you are a strong woman just push and breathe you will be able to do it," Embry said.

I tried again feeling weak I pushed four more times and our baby girl was born. "Your 2nd one is a baby girl come on Bells last one," The doctor said. I nodded only to pass out and soon my heart monitor went flat. "Shit!" The doctor yelled. "Bella! Bella!" Embry yelled. "You have to get out now!" The doctor said. As Embry was pushed to the waiting room where everyone was sitting at. "What's going on what is wrong with my sister!" Sam yelled.

He knew something happened. "She stopped breathing they are doing an emergency c-section to get the last baby out to save Bella's life," Embry said. Tears forming Embry's eyes. Emily hugged Sam as Jacob hugged Embry. They waited for hours on end for the doctor to come out and tell them that I was okay.

It was seven hours the doctor came out. "Bella is okay finally we got a steady heartbeat she did die twice on the table she is in ICU the babies are in neo natural care they are doing good their breathings are weak, your last baby was a little boy you guys can see Bella but one at a time than you all will have to leave after your visit I am sorry," The doctor said.

"Can't I stay the night with Bella?" Embry asked. The doctor shook his head no. "Not till she is in her own room," The doctor said. Embry frowned but nodded as he went last to see me. When it was my turn looking at everyone's faces he didn't like what I would be looking like when he walked into ICU. As he walked into the pure white room he saw me hooked to everything an oxygen mask two IV's I looked really pale all over. "My sweet Isabella please get better you have to get better for me for our children please they are waiting for you to wake up," Embry said.

It was two weeks before I woke up I almost died five times on them. I was taking to a room when they knew I was stable enough. I looked a little less pale than what I was before as the nurse brought in my three joys of life they were still in an incubator it broke my heart. "Are you ready to name them?" The nurse asked. "Not yet not till Embry gets here," I said. I got to hold each one at a time not for long when Embry came I was holding our little girl.

"What we naming them?" Embry asked. I smiled as he sat next to me. "I was thinking the girl's name will be Eva meaning one who gives life. So Eva Lynn Call," I said. "Beautiful name for her got any boy names?" Embry asked. I smiled "You name the first son than our second we will think of together," I said. Embry smiled "Sounds like a plan," Embry said. Embry thought for a bit. "How about Conner Lee Call," Embry said. I smiled "Perfect," I said.

We discussed the last son's name. As Sam and Emily came in with roses and balloons. "Well hello," Sam said. I smiled "Great you're here to hear the last name of our child we just finished naming the other two," Embry said. Sam smiled. "We decided to name him Samuel James Call the second," I said. Sam smiled "Awe thank you," Sam said.

"So what are the other two names?" Emily asked. "Eva and Conner," I said. "Awe those our beautiful names, Can I hold Eva?" Emily asked. I nodded "Just be really careful they are still really fragile," I said. Emily nodded as she took Eva from my arms and held her. Sam held Conner as Embry held Samuel. "Did it hurt giving birth?" Emily asked.

"A bit but I couldn't really remember it all I was in and out of it so bad," I admitted. "Oh really wow that's good to know I guess I am nervous," Emily said. I looked at her than smiled from ear to ear. "You lucky dog," Embry said. I hugged Emily carefully "I am so proud of you guys," I said. I hugged Sam carefully too.

Finally a few days later I was able to go home finally. But our children had to wait till they were two months along. So the doctor told us to take the advantage to get as much sleep as we could. Embry and I walked into the living room as he pulled me on his lap and we snuggled each other and watched TV about three hours later we had fallen asleep on the couch snuggled together in each others arms.

We slept like that till 4 in the morning when we woke up we got off the couch and walked to our bedroom and finished our nap there. In the morning I was up first cooking breakfast for me and Embry I made a low portion for myself I looked fat after giving birth to three kids so I was going to loose my baby fat. Embry woke up to the smell of breakfast he came and sat down when I put the plates down on the table.

"Smells really good," Embry said. I smiled "Thanks," I said. As we sat down to eat breakfast the phone rang as Embry answered it and was talking to my brother over the phone. Soon I heard a knock on the door I went to answer it and there stood the guy I didn't want to see for the rest of my life. "Dad," I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

please review wont update till I get at least four updates for this chapter ^_^


	6. Father is back

**Father is back**

**By: YukkiKaname**  
**Disclaimer: Again I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

There he stood Joshua mine and Sam's father grinning from ear to ear. "Well well Isabella you grew up to be a beautiful woman just like your mother," Joshua said. I backed up "Embry!" I called. Embry growled "Sam I got to let you go your father arrived," Embry said. He was by my side in no time pulling me behind him. "What the hell are you doing here Joshua you are not welcomed here," Embry said.

"I came to see my daughter," Joshua said. "Why the fuck would you care you left us when I was 7 years old," I said. Joshua growled "Watch your fucking mother," He threatened. Embry growled deeply and started to shake. Soon Sam and the other pack where at the house. "Get the fuck out of their home Joshua Uley," Sam growled in alpha tone. Joshua looked at his son.

"Oh well there is my son he took Alpha didn't surprise me one bit," Joshua said. Sam growled "Get out of this house now Joshua," Sam growled. Joshua smirked "That's fine I'll leave but I will be back to see my daughter again," Joshua said. He left the house I was shocked and scared soon I collapsed to my knees as Embry caught me.

"Shh it's going to be okay Bella we will protect you," Embry said. I looked at my brother "Why is he back here?" I asked. Sam looked at me "I don't know but don't worry Bella we won't let him come near you again," Sam said. I nodded and hugged Embry as he wrapped his arms protectively over my body. "Does he know about my kids?" I asked. "As far as we know he doesn't," Jared said.

I nodded as we all sat down and talked "Double patrol duties will be made now that he is back," Sam said. We all agreed. "Leah and Kim will be here when Embry is gone patrolling," Sam said. I nodded as we talked and laughed a bit as we soon we chilled watching movies. It was getting late and patrols had to be started so Jared and Quil yes I said Quil he transformed a couple days ago. They patrolled first.

Embry and I went to lay in bed and sleep for the night. Tomorrow we were going to go to see our bundles of joy. As the night went by we heard banging couple times than a door busting down. Embry shot up and he quickly went to see what was going on. I called Sam and told him someone just broke in. He told me to hide under the bed till they all got there. I didn't listen to him I went to check it out and Embry was in a lock war with our burglar.

I grabbed a frying pan and I hit the guy on the head knocking him out cold. "You okay?" Embry asked. I nodded "Are you?" I asked. As the boys came rushing in and threw the guy out of the house calling the cops to come get him. "You guys okay?" Sam asked. "Yeah we are fine," Embry said. I hugged him shaking up a bit.

"Jacob, Paul stay here tonight make sure nothing like this happens again," Sam ordered. They nodded and stayed the night to make sure nobody would break in again. In the morning I got up and showered first before Embry did as Embry made breakfast for all of us. I came out of the shower dressed in blue jean shorts and a black tank top. "Shower is open," I said.

Embry kissed me good morning "Your breakfast is on the table I will go shower than when you are done we are heading up to the hospital, Jacob and Paul are staying here to fix the front door," Embry said. I nodded and ate my breakfast as I waited for Embry to get done in the shower. When he was done we went off to the hospital and went to visit our precious angels.

We visited Conner, Eva, and Samuel looking at their smiling faces when they saw us it was a wonderful feeling to see they were getting better. "They will be in regular cribs next week they are doing great with their breathing now," The nurse said. "That's great to hear," I said. We left after 4 hours of visiting them getting to feed them and burp them.

"Let's stop at the grocery store before we go home we need to get more food," I said. Embry nodded and he drove us to the store. We got out and walked in as Embry walked away to go get something I wasn't paying attention and ran into him again. "Well hello Bella," He said. I gasped "Joshua," I said. "Now is that a way to talk to your father using his name?" Joshua asked. "It is when you ran away from the family when I was seven years old," I said.

Joshua glared and went to grab me "Hey don't touch my girlfriend," Embry growled. Joshua glared at him and than walked away "I will be back to see you Bella don't worry," Joshua said. I quickly grabbed what we needed we checked out and went home there was Sam helping the boys. I quickly ran to mine and Embry's room and dove into my bed.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Sam asked. "Joshua was at the grocery store," Embry said. Sam growled "God damn it he needs to leave us alone," Sam said. Embry walked in and into our room and rubbed my back. "I won't let him get you Bella I promise I will protect you with everything I have," Embry said. I nodded and hugged Embry tightly as he wrapped his arms protectively over me.

Four days passed by it was Embry's turn to patrol and Leah and Kim came over for a girls night slumber party. We sat down and watched our love movies and horror movies and comedy movies. Soon we heard the door open and we watched the TV thinking it was one of the boys coming to check on us. But soon we learned to find out that was all wrong when our world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Review please


	7. Hostage and Saving

**Hostage and saving**

**By: YukkiKaname  
Disclaimer: Again I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does  
A/N: This might be a little dark a tiny bit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When I awoke I was tied to a bed with two blankets covering me. "Leah? Kim?" I called out got no answer I looked around to find they were not there. I struggled on the bed feeling the rope around my wrist I sighed not again was I kidnapped first a vampire now my so called father. "I see you are awake," Joshua said. I growled. "Where is Leah and Kim? My brother and the others will find me and come save me," I yelled.

"They are back at your house in pain. Let him we have a little surprise for them when they get here," Joshua said. He gave me a sicken grin. "Boss can I play with her for a bit?" The tall black hair guy said. "No we will wait till he comes I want him to watch what we will do to my dear old daughter," Joshua said. I struggled more tears falling as the ropes started to burn my wrist.

"Frank get the video camera we will send a tape to those worthless men," Joshua said. The red hair boy nodded and walked away and went to get the video camera and recorded me on the bed struggling tears falling down my cheeks "Embry," I cried out. "Aww poor baby," Joshua said. Frank put the video on Joshua now. "Look you bunch of half witted wolves you want Bella to live you will follow my directions and if you don't Bella gets this," Joshua said. Soon the black hair guy grabbed a whip and whipped it across my leg I screamed out in pain.

"So meet my demands and she'll come home safe to you," Joshua said, "Say a few words Bella." Frank put the video on me again "Help me please," I cried out. As Frank cut the video. They had a guy come by and grab the tape and took it to Sam and them who were frustrated and trying to make plans to come to my rescue as Embry was shaking bad still it was taking Jacob and Quil to keep him clam down.

Soon they got the tape and Sam played it as they watched it they all were growling now. Soon Sam's phone was ringing saying my name across it he answered. "Hello?" Sam asked. "So good to hear your voice son do what I tell you, You and Embry come alone and if you bring your other mutts your sister will be severely hurt," Joshua said. Sam growled "Alright were do we meet you?" Sam asked.

"Seattle under the skyscraper 10 tonight just remember if u bring friends she gets hurt," Joshua said. Sam hung up and growled. "Everyone but Embry stay here that is an alpha order!" Sam said. They nodded as Sam and Embry were on the road to come save me. As Joshua untied me from the bed and when he did I struggled to get free only to be met with a punch to the gut.

"You bitch your not getting away that easily," Joshua said. As he rolled me onto my stomach and tied my wrist behind my back and dragged me to the car as he shoved me into it. Frank drove as Joshua sat in the passenger seat and the black hair guy sat in the back with me where I kept yelling at them. "Drake tape her mouth shut," Joshua said. Drake did as told as I muffed my screams it was a long drive to Seattle.

As we arrived there I was dragged out stumbling a couple times you could see a big welt on my leg as Joshua and Frank stood in front of me. Sam and Embry just arrived and walked out in a fast pace to Joshua. "Okay you son of a bitch where is my sister," Sam growled. Joshua glared at Sam. "That's no way to talk to your father," Joshua said. Sam growled again "You are not our father anymore," Sam said. Joshua pulled me in front as my eyes were puffy from crying.

They could see the welt on my leg. I muffed my screams for help and tears falling again. Embry growled deeply and started shaking. "That's right phase in front of the whole town," Joshua said. Sam glared "You son of a bitch you knew that if you choose here we couldn't phase to kick your ass," Sam said. Joshua smirked. "So now since you understand why I choose this place now my demands are is taking my daughter I owe people big money and I offered her to marry one of their sons to settle my debt," Joshua said.

"Over my dead fucking body will you take her to settle you debt are you fucking mad?" Embry asked. Joshua laughed. "Actually I am and now if you guys don't mind I am going to take my daughter back to the hotel we are at," Joshua said. Sam growled and went to swing at Joshua when a gun was pulled out. "Drake take them to the place they will love to watch what is going to happen to Bella," Joshua said.

Drake held the gun at my head. "But first I want both your wrist," Joshua said. Sam and Embry only complied for my safety as Frank cuffed both their hands together and helped Drake shove them in the truck Sam drove to Seattle. Drake drove them to the place we were at as I struggled again as we were out of the car. I bit Joshua's arm. Joshua growled "You bitch!" Joshua said and slapped me hard against my face. As I fell to my knees "BELLA!" Embry and Sam yelled.

Joshua dragged me by my arm pit as I struggled the best I could to get free as Joshua threw me onto the bed "Tie the bitch up and get those boys in a chair viewing Bella they will have fun watching this," Joshua said. I got tied back to the bed struggling again I was pissed off in pain and embarrassed. "Oh Bella your soon to be husband will be here tomorrow your brother and soon to be ex boyfriend will be so pleased to meet him," Joshua said. I growled "I will never marry a guy I am forced to marry," I said.

Joshua took the ring off my finger and flung it across the room. I gasped as Sam and Embry growled. "Now you are not engaged anymore you will marry him you worthless mistake," Joshua said. Embry struggled "Don't you fucking talk to her that way!" Embry yelled. Joshua looked at Embry and laughed "Drake she needs a matching welt go ahead," Joshua said. And soon another whip was lashed across my leg.

I screamed out in pain as he did it a couple more times I cried out harder. "STOP!" Sam and Embry yelled. Drake stopped. "Now shut your mouths," He said. Sam growled at Drake and Joshua this was going to be a long day. I soon passed out from the pain that was inflicted on me. "Do I get to have fun yet boss?" Drake asked. Joshua smirked "When she wakes up you can have your fun," Joshua said. Sam and Embry growled deeply not liking the sound but they couldn't phase without hurting Bella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Review please I would like your feedback on how the story is going. I will update as soon as I can so please be patient. I do request at least 5 reviews before I update thank you


	8. To Rescue me and Kids come home

**To rescue me and kids come home**

**By: YukkiKaname  
Disclaimer: Again I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.  
A/N: I came back and retouched some of the words thought some didnt sound too right! ICKS Please reviews!  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are a fucking coward hiding behind Bella, Because you can't fight like a man," Embry said. Joshua growled at Embry and sliced Embry on his chest. Embry winced in pain. "Asshole," Sam yelled. Joshua laughed as an hour or two passed by I started to come to it groaning my vision was blurry at first soon I looked around I saw Sam and Embry both tied to a chair right next to my bed. "Ahh she's awake now," Joshua said. I struggled with the ropes "Leave her alone!" Embry yelled.

Joshua smirked "She needs to know how to please a man since I bet she's pleased you enough if she pleases Drake I will know she will be a perfect wife for my friend," Joshua said. I started kicking and struggling more tears beginning to fall again. "Don't you dare phase u phase she'll be hurt worse," Joshua said. He saw Embry shaking as Drake came over to me started ripping my shirt apart.

Sam and Embry growled deeply. "No stop please save me please I can't have sex!" I cried. Embry and Sam both knew I was still healing down there I would bleed bad if I was raped. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU HURT ME PHASE! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM TOUCH ME PLEASE DON'T LET HIM RAPE ME!" I cried. Embry and Sam knew if they were careful enough they would phase without hurting me.

Soon before Joshua could even stop them Embry and Sam phased into their wolf forms, they got close to hitting me when they phased but they didn't. they both growled at them. Joshua, Drake, and Frank ran for their dear lives it almost looked like they shit their pants. As they ran away from getting their asses whooped by Sam or Embry they did not know soon they would be devoured by a nomad passing by for dinner.

I was wincing in pain from the whips still and rope burn, both Sam and Embry phased back and grabbed some shorts. As they untied me from the bed. Embry picked me up carefully and went to Sam's truck and we drove back to La Push, Washington. We made it the next morning at 7a.m. As Jared and the others greeted us they were happy to see us all alive and not badly damanged.

"Bella those wounds inflicted are infected," Emily said. Embry quickly took me to the hospital to get fixed. I was out of the hospital in a couple hours and I jumped right into Embry's arms wrapping my legs around his waist tightly and my arms around his neck tears falling. "It's okay now Bella you will never go through that again I promise you that Bella," Embry said. Embry took me back home to everyone.

When we got to Sam's house I ran and jumped into Sam's arms and hugged him. "Brother," I said I soon choked on my tears and bawled as he hugged me and comforted me. Embry soon took me from my brother and hugged me closely to him. "We are glad you are alive Bella," Jared said. I nodded as I laid m head on Embry's shoulder.

**~Two months later~**

Embry and I were so happy we were bringing our three bundles of joy home as we drove back home. "Eva, Conner, Samuel welcome home finally," I said. As we opened the door and everyone said surprise. Emily was showing a bit she was three months along. We set the car seats down in the living room as our three started to fuss they wanted food.

Embry fed Conner, I fed Eva, and Sam was happy he got to fed Samuel. Once they got fed and burped we took them to their rooms laid them down for their naps. Embry and I walked back to everyone in the living room. "Okay so tomorrow the boys are getting fitted for their tuxes which means you got to take Conner and Samuel with you guys. Us girls will be getting fitted for our dresses so we will have Eva with," I said. They nodded and agreed.

We hung out for awhile longer than Embry and I went to bed so we could get some sleep cause we were going to have to wake up each time one of our children woke up. I think we got up like three of four times during the night. The next day we woke up got the kids dressed and changed and than took we took turns taking a shower as Sam and them arrived.

We were finally getting ready to get things started and rolling I was excited knowing that I was soon to be Mrs. Bella Call. Can you believe it? Wow. "Okay diaper bags ready extra formula is in the bags," I said. Embry nodded. "Alright than Conner, Samuel be good for daddy and your uncles," I said. Giving Conner and Samuel a kiss on their foreheads.

Embry gave Eva a kiss on her forehead. "You behave for mommy and your aunts," Embry said. We kissed than parted ways. As we drove off in our trucks to our destination we got out and we tried on my wedding dresses on we finally found the prefect one it was over one shoulder strap with beads embroidery on it, with green ribbon around the waist with a long train. "Oh Bella it's so beautiful you look like a princess," Leah said.

I blushed "Really?" I asked. They nodded. As they tried on their bridesmaid dresses. They had a green dresses with thin shoulder straps the dresses had a little scrunches on them and the dress flowed to the ground. Soon they all got fitted to make sure they would fit correctly. "Alright Ms. Uley your dresses will come back here in 3 weeks," The lady said.

"Thank you," I said. We left and went out to eat as I fed Eva when we got to the restaurant. The boys were just arriving to where we were eating at they just got down getting fitted for their tuxes. "Hey guys," I said. They greeted us and sat down. "Wedding is a month away you guys nervous?" Jared asked. Embry and I looked at each other and shook our heads no. "We are pretty excited about it actually we will finally be together forever," I said.

Embry nodded in agreement and kissed me softly on my lips. The others smiled as we ordered our food and chatted it up waiting for our food to come as Leah, Kim, and Emily where playing with the triplets I smiled happily I couldn't wait in till this month was over with I would be Mrs. Call soon.

* * *

**Review Please  
**


	9. The Biggest Happiest Day

**The big happiest day**

**By: YukkiKaname  
Disclaimer: Again I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.  
A/N: This is the final chapter hope you like it and I would like to see a lot of reviews I worked really hard for this sequel  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

We arrived home later that day laying the kids down on the floor in their little play pens to play. Embry plopped on the couch as I walked over to him and straddled his lap kissing him deeply. "Maybe we can have Sam and Emily watch the kids tomorrow so me and you can have our alone time?" I asked. "That sounds like a prefect plan," Embry said. We kissed again.

"Let's get our little ones fed and to bed," I said. I got up and Embry got up as he followed me to the kitchen helping me get the bottles ready for the kids. We fed our three bundles of joy burped them changed them than sent them to their rooms laying each one down giving them kisses good night and leaving the room for our alone time in our bedroom.

We laid in bed and snuggled up and instantly fell asleep we woke up to at least three times during the night. In the morning I called Sam if he would baby sit the triplets and he agreed to it so I got the kids ready to spend the night at their uncle's house. We drove down to Sam's and brought the kids inside than went and got their bassinets out of the back of the truck. Sam helped with those as Emily got the diaper bags.

"Thanks guys for taking them tonight I want to treat Bella real special tonight got everything planned very romantic too," Embry told Sam. "No problem you just don't knock her up again," Sam joked. Embry laughed. As I got into the truck when I kissed my babies goodbye. Embry went in and kissed them goodbye next and than he hopped in the truck and drove back home.

"Go and take your shower I will join you in a bit I am going to grab our outfits and we are going out tonight," Embry said. I nodded and went to shower. As Embry got everything ready for our date night he walked in the bathroom to shower with me he got in and we started kissed as he groped my butt. Soon we got out as of the shower and got dressed. Embry wore black slacks and a white button up shirt.

I looked at the outfit he brought out for me and I smiled it was a one shoulder strap red dress that went down to my knees and a slit on the right leg going up half way up my leg. "Oh Bells I forgot your high heels in the bedroom," Embry said. I nodded and I started to walk out the bathroom noticing the rose petals on the floor leading to the bedroom. I opened our bedroom door to see more rose petals leading to the bed.

On the bed the rose petals were made out in a heart shape with candles around a black box I opened it to find a 24 k diamond heart necklace I was speechless. Embry stood at the door way I turned around and ran to him and nearly knocked him over and kissed him tears falling down. "What's the occasion?" I asked. "None I wanted to treat my wife to something nice," Embry said. I smiled and kissed him harder "I love it," I said. He turned me around and put it on around my neck.

"Let's get going," Embry said. I nodded we went out to a nice restaurant and ate dinner and had some wine. We than went out dancing and it really felt like I was the only one in the world with Embry no one was around I was so happy with him. I was glad I was marrying him he changed me a lot my attitude towards life and everyone has changed for the best.

We danced for a little bit more than we left to go home and he carried me into the house bridal style. I giggled as we went to our bedroom he soon stripped off my clothes and his as he climbed up back in bed over my body and kissed me hard and we filled the night with sounds of ecstasy luckily the children were not home we probably would have woken them up with the bed rocking and screams.

~Three weeks later~

"Oh my god!" I yelled. "What?" Leah and Kim yelled. "I am getting married in two days!" I yelled. They laughed and hugged me. "Uh oh someone is getting cold feet already?" Leah asked. I shook my head. "Hell no I am excited!" I said. They laughed as we all relaxed in the day spa it was girls night out as the boys were having their boys night out. Embry's mother and father had took their grandchildren for the next two days so we could be fully rested and relaxed.

As we were getting our massages it felt so great and relaxing. This was our bachelorette party as the boys were having their bachelor party. We soon got ready to go clubbing as we got into Leah's car we drove to the Night Life Club we walked in and the music was already bouncing high and loud we found a spot to sit at and we watched everyone dance for awhile.

Than we went out on the dance floor and started having a time of our lives we soon left and went to crash at my house as the boys were crashing at Sam's house. We went into the living room and watched a few good movies. Than we went to bed for the night after watching "A Walk To Remember" it was a good sweet movie.

Next day I packed my clothes for the night and for the week of our honeymoon and packed Embry's clothes too for that week. As Emily drove me back to the house Embry has left to our home to stay the night it was killing both of us from being gone from each other this long. "Don't worry sis it's going to be done and over with in no time," Sam said. "I hope so I miss him so much," I said.

Sam chuckled at me as I called Embry to talk to him on the phone for an hour I sighed softly as we hung up I took a shower than called it an early night. I didn't know what else to do really I was too nervous to excited about tomorrow it was really hard to believe it was going to happen.

Morning rose sooner than what I expected it to be as I woke up to the morning rays of the sun hitting my face soon I heard Emily knocking on the door. "I'm up I'm coming," I called out. I walked out as we left to go get our hair done our nails and make up done up. "Wow I got butterflies flying like crazy now," I said. Emily chuckled "It's going to be fine the wedding is going good so far on getting everything ready to go," Emily said.

I nodded as we hopped into the limo and drove to the church to meet everyone as I saw Embry walk up the stairs I sat in the limo. "Wow he looks so handsome in his tux," I said. Leah and Kim were drooling over Jared and Jacob. I giggled watching them drool over them. We walked in once the boys were in and hiding themselves.

It was about maybe two hours and we started as Sam came walking in "Are you ready sister?" Sam asked. I nodded nervously as he chuckled at me. "Let's go," He said. As we walked to the entrance I was so nervous I stood their looking like a deer in the headlights. As Sam walked me down the isle I looked at Embry standing their in his tuxedo looking so handsome it was melting my heart I couldn't believe today is actually happening.

As we stood right at the steps of the altar there just a few steps away was my soon to be husband as the preacher stood. "Who gives Isabella Marie Uley away to this gentleman?" The preacher asked. "I give my sister to this gentleman," Sam said. He turned to me gave me a kiss on the cheek and I walked up to Embry taking both of his hands.

As the preacher started to talk I barely was listening I was so lost in Embry's eyes as it was my turn to say I do. "Do you Isabella Marie Uley take Embry Lee Call as your lawfully husband to have and to hold for sickness or health richer or poorer until death do you apart?" The preacher asked. I looked at Embry and smiled "I Do," I said. The Preacher asked Embry the same question now "Do you Embry Lee Call take Isabella Marie Uley as your lawfully wife to have and to hold for sickness or health richer or poorer until death do you apart?" The preacher asked.

"I do," Embry said. The preacher went on "Does anyone have objections why these two should not marry speak now or forever hold your peace," The Preacher said. No one said a word "I am gladly to pronounce to you guys Mr. and Mrs. Embry Call you may now kiss the bride," The Preacher said. Everyone stood up and clapped as Embry dipped me and kissed me hard.

As we walked down the isle together everyone cheering still we stood in the hallway as everyone left and stood outside the church to throw rice at us. We walked outside to our limo as we got rice thrown at as we both were chuckling as we got into the limo waving at everyone good bye and we took off. To our reception.

Everyone was at the reception in an hour tops as they announced the bridesmaid and their groomsmen than they announced the maid of honor and best man, than it was mine and Embry's turn when everyone hollered and hooted at us walking in. We were happy as me and Embry kissed again "I am so happy we are finally married," I said. "Yes I am grateful to have a wife and a mother of my children couldn't ask anyone better," Embry said.

We celebrated and danced the night away. It was one memorable night where none of us would forget as we were and now together forever…

~~~~

REVIEW PLEASE


	10. Authors Note

**A/N: Okay everyone I am thinking of writing up a brand new Twilight Fic. And I need your help! I am making a vote on which one you guys want to read! So either you can write in the review which one you want to hear or you can send me a message on my fanfic profile!**

**"You are my one and my only"  
**alice/jasper fic... Alice and Jasper go on vacation from the family as they go through a wonderful journey together and their love grows stronger a strange force blind sides Alice's visions and Jasper and her love are put to the test

**"My bestfriend is a werewolf"**

Bella/Jacob fic... Bella and Jacob grew up together since they were in diapers. She was Sam's little cousin who he treated as a little sister. Now her and Jacob are heading to high school together. Will their high school life be the start of a brand new relationship or will something tear them apart.

**(I will have OC APPS Required for this one needing two boys app and three girl apps)(I will need your characters name age height hair color eye color if they are human or werewolf type of clothes they would wear and their personailty)**

**"Sam's sister"**

Bella/Embry fic... Bella is a very special girl she's a Uley she is coming back from a pirvate school she was a very beautiful girl with her long pale legs and her wavy brown hair she knock any guy off their chair. She also had a bad temper Embry meets her for the very first time when she walks in with her suitcase in hand and thats when the fun begins.


	11. Another AN

A/N: Hey everyone! I am rewriting some stories but I am in such a creative slump to write a brand new one so if you guys got any stories you want to be done by Twilight Victorious or Big Time Rush please PM me with any ideas you have and I will start writing them! OH AND ANOTHER THING MOST OF ALL MY STORIES ARE OOC'S SO IF U DONT LIKE OOCS DONT READ THEM SIMPLE AS THAT LIKE MY BELLA AND EMBRY OR BELLA AND PAUL STORIES THEY ARE ALL VERY PRETTY MUCH OCS I TRY TO KEEP THEM IN CHARATER AS MUCH AS I CAN BUT THAN IT DONT FIT INTO MY WHOLE STORY I VISIONED SO EXCUSE ME FOR NOT MATCHING THEIR CHARACTERS CORRECTLY AND DONT BE SENDING ME REVEWS SAYING MY STORY SUCKS AND ETC HAVE YOU HEARD THE SAYING "IF YOU DONT HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY THAN DONT SAY NOTHING AT ALL" THESE STORIES ARE HERE TO ENTERTAIN AND HAVE FUN SO THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS WHO LOVED OR LIKED MY STORIES MUCH APPERICATED


End file.
